Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on either side of a sheet.
Related Art
An image recording apparatus capable of recording an image on either side of a sheet is known. The image recording apparatus may have a first conveyer path, along which a recording unit is disposed, and a second conveyer path, which inverts the sheet with the image recorded on a first side and directs the inverted sheet to the first conveyer path so that another image may be recorded on second side of the sheet. In the first and second conveyer paths, a plurality of rollers may be disposed to convey the sheet.
Meanwhile, in order to reduce a size, a quantity of parts, and manufacturing cost of the image recording apparatus, a paper chute serving as a part of a conveyer path to guide the sheet may be integrally formed in a base member, which is made of a resin.